This War Is Over, I'm Comming Home.
by LesbianNoodLe
Summary: Okey..lets try this again. Michiru/Haruka fic. Kinda sappy.Not really...


Okay this is a pretty angsty songfic okey?The song is called "This war is over" By Melissa Ethridge. This is a Michiru/Haruka fic. And of course it's a deathfic and has ALOT of angst which I seem to write alot and do best at. Please R&R. Thank you and please enjoy! Arigato! ^_^  
  
THIS WAR IS OVER, I'M COMMING HOME.  
  
The starry night sky twinkled brightly as the light whitish line began forming over the palace which marks the coming morning. Unoticed by the figure who lay in bed smoothing out her lovers aqua curls. Smiling slightly as the person smiled in her sleep and muttered a name. "Ruka.." Carefully disentangling herself from her sleeping lover, Haruka climbed out of bed quietly and gotten dressed in jeans and a button up dress shirt for easy traveling.Leaning over slightly, she smoothed back the curls from Michirus forehead and planted a gently kiss there.Making sure her lover is tucked in safely, Haruka crept out of thier room and down the cold marbled floor halls of the palace barefooted, and thus unnoticed by the guards who are nodding in and out of sleep.Finally making it safely out the front door of the beautiful white palace on the moon, Haruka glanced one last time at her home and her lover before bracing herself for the up coming battle that only consists of Setsuna and herself.The only two strongest Senshi's besides the Princess herself and baby Hotaru who is destined one day to become Sailor Saturn.The crisp night air blew at her hair and down her back causing her to shiver slightly as she made her way along the garden road to the great oak tree where she is to meet Setsuna, or Sailor Pluto.   
  
//Take off my shield  
Carry my sword  
I won't need it anymore//  
  
As no surprise to the tall Senshi,Pluto was already leaning against the tree waiting for her in her sailor fuku and staff.Simply nodding in greeting,Sailor Pluto turned toward the sky to enjoy the last moment in peace.Closing her eyes, Haruka felt the wind swirled around her calmly and then flying away to rustle the roses and fountain causing ripples in the silent splashing water playfully.'Michiru...' Surely her lover would insist on going with her.That is the reason why she didn't wake her. There would be too many at risk and the beautiful Senshi of water would be sacrificing her life to an unstoppable for of evil that can just destroy her with a wave of it's hand.'No, it was better this way....'  
Sailor Pluto was studying the taller Senshi carefully but quickly adverted her whole attention toward the more rocky plains area as she felt a strong force of energy rippling over her like a giant wave of hate,pain,anguish,and cruelty.Despite how strong the two senshis are they couldn't help but shudder at the coming battle which was now going to take place.Making sure the moved far enough so as to attract the enemy away from the palace and the sleeping Senshis,Haruka and Setsuna started an all out attack.Haruka had already fought many of these...things...on earth before.Shadow like creatures that blend in perfectly with the night except their gleaming silver fangs and blood red eyes gave them away in the dark.The wind blew fiercely as the battle ranged on and 5 more shadow creatures where taken out at once as a planet shaped blast hit it's target. Falling weakly to one knee,Haruka grabbed her side as an unnoticed shadow creature sliced her from behind.It was a good thing she reacted fast enough or else the claw would have surely have penetrated through her stomach. Next to her Pluto gave it all she's got. By now the palace started waking up and the last sign of stars a few hours ago had gone.   
Haruka leaped out of the way as the creature threw a giant boulder towards her.Her right shoulder was bleeding and there was a rather nasty cut on her left eyebrow. As blood began blinding her vision, desperately Haruka kicked and punched with all thats left of her strength but the creatures seem endless.Finally the last few evil minions gave a shriek of rage and pain before disintegrating under Pluto last powerful attack. Setsuna gasp for breathe as she fell to the ground exhausted and powerless.But it wasn't over yet.It seemed far from over.While the two outer Senshis had been busy with the shadow army, a bigger and more evil creature was gathering energy and forming it into a single attack towards the palace.The brighter part of the situation was that the creature was so intent on forcing the power into that ultimate attack, it didn't noticed that the shadow army had been totally destroyed and the two Senshis were still alive.This situation gave Haruka and Setsuna a one chance sneak attack or else the monster will let go of the half formed power sphere.Even though the blast is half energized, the power itself can bring the palace in ruins if not dust.'No,Michiru...' She couldn't let the princess and others to die like this. Just because she was alittle roughed up and tired.No, this was far from over.'The others are helpless.They dont even know whats going on.They dont have a chance!' Looking over to Setsuna who also laid beaten on the ground with a horrified expression on her face similar to her own,she made a silent decision.' I'm sorry Michiru......I'm breaking my promise to you...' Jumping up with a sudden burst of energy,Haruka ran in front of the creature who is still too occupied with concentrating it's dark energy,Haruka squared her shoulder and concentrated to make her own attack with all her strength...and life. As the giant creature gave a shriek and let go of the blast smirking smugly,Haruka closer her eyes and felt the wind gently caress her cheek and wiping away the lone tear softly,Haruka gave all her power and let go of her own blast. 'Aishiteru Michiru...Zutto....' That was her last thought before her world turned white.   
Somebody was shaking her.She opened her eyes weakly and smiled sadly at Setsuna who was holding her tightly and crying.She felt so weak and tired.Her eyes started to droop and she knew this will be the last time she'll every wake up from this dream.Thats all it seemed like.A simple dream. " S-Setsuna... why... are... y-you... c-crying...?" She started feeling cold. Despite herself she began shaking uncontrollably. She heard the wind cry softly. Whispering sadly in her ear. She now knew whats going on.... Her chest felt like someone is sitting on it and it became harder for her to breather. Her whole body felt numb and heavy. The cold smade her start trembling.Swallowing hard,Haruka smiled reassuringly up at Setsuna who was now holding her close and reassuring Haruka or was it herself, that everything was going to be alright.That everything will turn out fine.That was the last thing she heard before her eyes slid shut and a crystal tear gleamed on her eyelashes then slid down her cheek and gathered on her chin.The tear drop fell and as it landed softly in the bloody and torn apart grass,Haruka gave one last breathe then the world became silent.Only the wind swept around her quietly ruffling her hair trying to wake her up.The slowly the breeze too,died away.  
  
//Find me a sky  
Give me my wings  
Frozen and broken but free  
I'm coming home  
Tell them I'm all right  
I am alone  
This war is over//  
  
Setsuna stared blankly ahead as the inner Senshis crowded around her asking what happened.Why she was so beaten up.Is she okay.Where's Haruka? That one came from Michiru who was slowly moving through the crowd.The inner Senshis parted and all eyes turned to Setsuna who still sat in the dinning room emotionlessly.'Haruka, yes...where is she? I only saw an empty shell...I buried it...but where is Haruka?....my only friend....Haruka had flew away like she always wanted. Flew with the wind into the blue sky.... my only friend...'  
  
//I'm coming home  
Take off my shame  
Bury it low   
I won't need it anymore  
Find me the sun  
Give me it whole  
Melt all the chains in my soul//  
  
Nobody dared breathe as Setsuna finally seem to realize where she was.Closing her eyes slowly and taking in deep gulps of breath to try and calm herself down. Her eyes started getting warm and her lips trembled. Sobbing slightly, Setsuna tried to compose herself and tell herself Haruka was not lost. There might still be a hope she is alive. But all those foolish thoughts where dashed as she looked into the eager faces of the Princess and the senshis."Haruka.....i-is going home....she's alright....s-she is just.... going home....." thats all she said before she ran out of the circle of people she knew as her only family and into her room.Everybody was puzzled by that."What did she mean?" was the most common question among the bewildered people.  
  
//Tell them I'm all right  
I'm coming home  
Tell them I'm all right  
I am alone  
This war is over  
I'm coming home//  
  
The starry night sky twinkled outside but the light seem to be much dimmer now. Not happy anymore...Now a lone figure laid in twisted white bedsheets.Every few minutes the girl would turn into a different position. The stars twinkled and the light were caught on two crystal tears as the delicate figure turned yet again to face the window now...She shivered and whispered a name. A single name that had once belonged to a person that had shared this lonely room with. A person that had once shared the sunset and laughter with. "Haruka....." A delicate hand reached out through the sheets and the sleeping figure frowned in her sleep touching the cold and empty space where a warm body used to curl up next to her. Waking up slightly, Michiru felt a soft touch from the wind on her lips. Then as if somebody was there, the wind smoothed back her hair and hugged her from behind as she slowly fell asleep. It might had been the wind but she though she had her a soft low voice whisper in her ear, " I'm home,Michi....Aishiteru...."  
  
//I'm coming home  
Take off my pain  
Carry me slow I won't fight here anymore  
Tell them I'm all right  
I'm coming home  
Tell them I'm all right  
I am alone  
This war is over  
I'm coming home...//  
  
END  
  
  
Author: How was it? Tell me what ya think.  



End file.
